Lee Sin
Summary As a young teen, Lee Sin was intent on becoming a summoner. His will and dedication were unmatched by any of his peers, and his skill drew the attention of Reginald Ashram, the League's High Councilor at the time. While studying at the Arcanum Majoris, Lee Sin became frustrated with instruction paced for the other students. He spent his free time researching the nuances of summoning in hopes of graduating sooner. He made amazing advances in his arcane studies, surpassing all other students. By all indications, he would have become one of the League's greatest summoners were it not for one terrible mistake. Too impatient, he attempted to test his ability by summoning a beast from the Plague Jungles. What he summoned instead was a young boy, but not in one piece. He barely had time to look the boy in what was once his face before the jumbled human mass fell lifeless to the floor. A League investigation later revealed that the boy's entire village was obliterated by feedback from the ritual. Lee Sin's talents were so promising that the League was willing to overlook the incident, but he could never forgive himself. He left the Institute and journeyed to the Shojin Monastery for eternal repentance, swearing never to practice magic again. Years later, hoping to atone for his crime with martyrdom, he set himself ablaze as a protest of the Noxian occupation of Ionia. He remained alive in this state, enduring searing agony for weeks. His actions paved the way for a League match wherein Ionia prevailed, but by the time he was doused, his eyes had been burned completely from their sockets. Hailed as a savior, he was reborn, and his will to act invigorated. He joined the League of Legends to continue his atonement with sweat and blood, a true monk's only possessions. Powers and Stats [[Character Tiering|'Tier:']] 8-C Name: Lee Sin, the Blind Monk Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely in his 40's) Classification: Human, Ionian Monk, Boxer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, greatly enhanced senses to compensate for his blindness, Can track objects around him via sound pulses (Sonar), Trained in multiple martial art styles, Strong willpower that can resist mental attacks (In his Judgement he was able to completely resist the influence of the Inquisitor), Energy Manipulation/absorption, Sound Blasts, Forcefield, Fire Manipulation, Arcane Magic, Summoning [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency:']] At least Room Level+, Building Level with Dragon's Rage, At least Town Level with summoning (Though it is HIGHLY unlikely he would use this in direct combat) Speed: At least Supersonic (Many weaker champions have been shown to keep pace with bullets), likely up to High Hypersonic (Super Galaxy Rumble could massively outspeed his own giant drill rockets in space) with at least Massively Hypersonic reactions (Can dodge Kennen's lightning magic) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength:']] Unknown [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength:']] Class KJ+ (Can easily shatter large stone and iron pillars with simple kicks and punches), Class GJ with Dragon's Rage (Can send champions as large as Malphite and Nautilus flying) [[Durability|'Durability:']] Unknown, Likely at least Building Level or higher (Can trade blows with Lissandra and other powerful champions), Likely Higher (Survived being on fire for two months straight with only his eyes being damaged) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, Several meters with spells, Unknown with Sonar Standard Equipment: Starting/Essential Items (Doran's Blade, Ninja Tabi, Black Cleaver, Ravenous Hydra, Warding Totem, Health Potions 1) Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of energy with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Attack: Lee Sin strikes his opponent with his fist or foot. Flurry: After using an ability, Lee Sin's next 2 basic attacks within 3 seconds gain 40% attack speed, returning 20 energy on the first attack and 10 energy on the second. Sonic Wave: Lee Sin fires a sonic blast in the target direction, dealing physical damage to the first enemy it hits and granting true sight of them for 3 seconds. If Sonic Wave hits, Lee Sin can cast Resonating Strike within the next 3 seconds. *'Resonating Strike:' Lee Sin dashes to the enemy marked by Sonic Wave, dealing physical damage which is capped at 400 against minions and monsters. Safeguard: Lee Sin dashes to the target ally or friendly ward. If the ally is a champion, they and Lee Sin receive a shield that lasts 2 seconds and Safeguard's cooldown is halved. Lee Sin can activate Safeguard on himself to receive the shield, and can cast Iron Will within 3 seconds. *'Iron Will': For 4 seconds, Lee Sin gains bonus life steal and spell vamp. Tempest: Lee Sin smashes the ground, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies and granting icon true sight of them for 4 seconds. If Tempest hits an enemy, Lee Sin can cast Cripple within the next 3 seconds. *'Cripple:' Lee Sin slows all enemies within range that are marked by Tempest for 4 seconds, decaying over the duration. Dragon's Rage: Lee Sin roundhouse kicks the target enemy champion, dealing physical damage and knocking them back over 1 second. Enemies the target collides with take the same damage plus physical damage and are Airborne icon knocked up for 1 second. Crescent: Lee Sin can use the Ravenous Hydra to deals 60% to 100% of his attack damage to units around him. Sonar: As shown in his Judgement, Lee Sin can "see" the world around him using sound waves. He has honed this to such a level that he can use it to read words on paper. Summoning: Lee Sin has shown to be capable of summoning in the past, but after the incident where he destroyed an entire village, it is unknown if he would be willing to use this. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Martial Artist Category:Blind Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sound Users Category:Magic User Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners